Winter Wonderland
by Theresa471
Summary: This special one shot Christmas short story. Beckett is worried with her husband coming in from a California three day book tour. It's snowing very heavy with Castle coming in on a flight.


Winter Wonderland

 **Author notes: This is a one shot fan fiction for the Christmas holiday. Thanks everyone for reading.**

It's been snowing really hard for the last three hours. Kate Beckett was worried about her husband Richard Castle coming in from California for a three day book tour. He was asked by Gina as a favor to do the three days having to be back in time for Christmas.

Beckett had called the airlines for Delta. They had said that all flights were on time in spite of the bad weather. The representative on the phone had told Beckett that so far they had been lucky with no flights cancelled.

After hanging up the phone. She had received a text from Alexis and Hayley working at the P.I. office cleaning up the files for the up and coming New Year's.

Alexis had asked in the text on whether or not dad had landed with his flight. Beckett sitting down in the living room of the loft. She had just looked outside to see the heavy snow still continuing to fall.

And as always Edurado and his crews were cleaning up the walk ways in order for the patrons are able to get into the apartments. This was a chore for them, since the flakes were getting heavier with each hour.

Beckett had sent a text back just when her son had come running in from outside with the nanny. The both of them were covered with the snow flakes. And the first words out of her son's mouth was. "Is daddy home yet from his book tour?" As he was extremely excited with thinking a great deal in regard to his father.

"Not yet honey. Mommy is worried with the snow getting heavy outside. I am hoping soon daddy will be arriving home in time for Christmas."

"I know, I have placed all of daddy's gifts into his stocking on the mantel." Reece says quickly before heading into his bedroom with his nanny following behind.

 **Meanwhile at JFK Airport.**

 **Flight 231 from California was landing on run way 22. The cleaning crews had done their best with cleaning the runway and the snow being removed or pushed to the sides.**

 **At this point...**

 **Flights were beginning to be cancelled due to the continue falling of the white stuff.**

 **News broadcasts were going out all over the tri-state region.**

 **Otherwise Richard Castle's flight landed and was towed into the sight. Even the pilot and co-pilot was glad they had made it in one piece. After coming from a very warm California city in the high seventies.**

 **Seeing the snow. Castle was able to rent a car with tires that had very strong belts, to keep him from slippery and sliding on the roads that just might have black ice.**

 **But before leaving the terminal. Castle needed to send a text to his wife to let her know the story.**

LOFT...

Kate Beckett having to be a nervous wreck. Her stomach was in turmoil having to be pregnant again with twins this time around.

She was going into the kitchen area to make herself tea. But all of a sudden she heard her cell-phone go off with a text message.

She was reading it. When all of a sudden she felt so much better. But driving in this weather is not an easy thing to do. So all she had to do was wait it out...

 **Meanwhile...**

Castle was having really good luck this time around. The snow flakes started to slow down a great deal. While all of the city's plows, garbage truck and other vehicles were doing their best to clean the main roads.

Making it easy for the author to drive without a problem accept for a few slips hitting the ice. He's going to be getting home in a few minutes having to take the turn off and onto his Street for where his Loft is located.

He couldn't wait to get into the arms of his wife and son. Along with the occasional kisses on his face from Royal.

Seeing that the driveway and entrance to the under ground parking lot was cleared out by the cleaning crews. Castle moved the rented vehicle into the parking lot. For where he was able to park almost in front of the entrance hallway and elevator leading up to the floor that he lives with his family.

He was now on the floor. As he takes out his keys to get inside. No doubt his wife Kate was waiting, as with his son. He couldn't wait...

Walking inside...He was greeted by the most beautiful sight of his wife pregnant. And his son Reece with Royal running out from the bedroom screaming loudly.

It was at this time...

Castle was never so glad to be home finally...

"Best Christmas present ever with getting home in one piece!" The mystery writer said before his wife grabs him to kiss him really hard to catch him off guard.

"Thank god!" She replied after breaking off the kiss to have their son take over as with Royal.

 **Meanwhile outside...**

 **The snow storm hitting the Tri-State area has stopped entirely throughout the entire region.**


End file.
